The present invention relates to a snow removal apparatus, and more particularly to a self-aligning vortex snow fence for reducing or eliminating snow accumulation in targeted areas of concern.
Snow drift accumulation can be problematic in areas where people, animals, and vehicles must operate. A deep snow accumulation reduces mobility by requiring an increase in the energy expenditures normally required to carry out the same tasks. If the snow accumulation is severe enough it can halt normal operations altogether. Increased loading due to snow drifting can threaten infrastructure and cause collapse of roof tops. The safety of the aircraft and motor vehicles can be compromised by drifts on runways and roads. Snow cornice formation on overhanging steep terrain can create an avalanche danger to individuals and towns.
The self-aligning vortex fence is designed specifically to be a passive snow removal device. Compared to snow plows, snow blowers, and other mechanical devices, the self-aligning vortex snow fence is far more efficient since it requires no operator, no fuel expenditure, and no sophisticated equipment. The self-aligning vortex snow fence completely removes snow from areas, unlike some other schemes where the snow is encouraged to melt in place. Inexpensive and efficient removal of snow is therefore useful anywhere annual snowfall threatens to limit mobility or the safety of the local population.